I'll Never Leave Your Side I'm Your Guardian Angel
by MrsFacinelliMrsCullenOMG
Summary: Its a Tw Fan Fic. Nathan Sykes falls in love but whats stopping them form having their Happily ever after they deserve? x Please read and Review x
1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Leave Your Side.

Nathan's POV

So me and the boys (Tom, Max, jay and Siva) Are going for a drink tonight to celebrate the fact Im 18 today. We are going to get absoutly hammered. I have drank alcahol before but never got drunk.

So we are getting ready its about 8pm and we are leaving at 8:30pm. Max and Siva have girlfriends but it's just going ot be us boys tonight. I check my Twitter loads of people are tweeting me happy birthday but MrsSykes17_tw she tweeted me 'Happy Birthday babe hope you have a good night dont get too drunk :D x' The reason hers caught my eye is because she didnt say anything about tweet back or Follow me please it was just a simple tweet as if she was talking to a mate of hers.

I looked at her profile she tweeted a lot especially to me, Tom, Max, Siva and Jay usually saying how has our days been and things like that. She has tweeted 13,209 times, she follows 27538 people and has 76948 followers. I look at her favourite tweets it feels really weird looking threw this girls things but they are on here for others to see. It looks like she has made 3 Tw Fan Fics I cant read them now but I will later. Do I follow her or would that be weird. I click follow and then I realise its 25 past 8 I quickly get my black skinny jeans on my black Nike top with my purple hoodie Converses and grey beanie hat.

So we are walking to the night club as its only 10 minutes away.

Rosalie's POV

So me and my 2 best friends Tanya and Roxy are going night clubbing tonight. Its Nathan Sykes birthday today thats our reason to go for a drink my mum (Her name is Samantha) laughed when she heard our reason. My mum is a big The Wanted fan aswell she buys be their new CD's, posters, t-shirts hoodies, book, calenders and she even gets me loads of tickets for their concerts I ahve been to about 30 of them. Im also going to 12 of their concerts next year at T.W.A.T Im so excited my mum is only 32 she had me when she was 14 nearly 15 I have never met my dad my mum said he was a horrible man so she left him.

Its just been me and my mum and her current boyfriend Jack he is really nice he is the same age as my mum and they both work so there is food on the table. Jack always spoils me and mum taking us on holiday and everything he is like a dad to me. Him and mum have been together for 6 years since I was 12. They are getting married next summer. Mum has asked me to be her Maid of Honour and Roxy and Tanya to be her bridesmaids.

Anyway so I am gettiong ready to go out. My mum went and brought me a new dress today its a pink and white one its super short and super tight. Im hearing my hot pink 9 inch heels with it and my mum is dyeing my hair golden blonde and then she is doing my makeup and nails.

Its about 8pm and Tanya and Roxy arrive my nails are going to be dry in about half an hour and then we are leaving. My mum has just put my hair in a french plait she works as a beautitionist.

So my nails are dry and Im just getting my shoes on then Jack is giving us a lift to the night club. So we are getting in his Red Porshe and he shoots off we live about 15 minutes away. We are listening to The Wanted all the way were all shouting out the lyrics and we get some funny looks fomr people but at the end of the day who gives a fuck. When we got to the night club we lined up there was about 20 people in front of us we was waiting for about half an hour we got asked for ID and we showed it and then we went into the club then we went and got some drink.

Nathan's POV

So its about 9pm and we have just gotten into the bar I went over to the bar and I saw this beautiful girl she was wearing a really short tight dress and Pink high heels. She was with 2 girls one girl had jet black hair that was in a tight pony tail. She was wearing a tight short black dress with black heels. Her other frien had blonde hair and a blood red dress with black heels.

I walked over to the bar and the girl with the red dress was there aswell.

"Heyy." I said.

She turned and looked at me she smiled when she saw me she smiled at me and said.

"Heyy you form the band The Wanted. Your Nathan Sykes?"

"Yes thats me you a fan?" I asked.

"Yes but my friend." She pointed at the girl in the pink and white dress. "She likes your biggest fan ever she has all your posters as her wall paper she has a massive room and three whole rooms is full of posters she has all your cd's has been to about 30 of your concerts she has tickets to 12 different days for your T.W.A.T tour. she has your tee shirts hoodies calenders Official book thats been sighned and everything."

"Wow so whats your name?" I asked.

"My names Tanya friend in the pink and white dress her name is Rosalie and my over friend her name is Roxy."

"Can I buy you and your friends a drink?"

"Umm okay sure Rosalie will have a glass of wine Roxy wil have a baileys and I will have a wine aswell please. Rosalie has red wine I have pink."

"Okay can I have a pint of larger a large white and pink wine and a Baileys." I said.

I looked over to the boys Siva and Max are chatting I looked over to Tom and Jay they are dancing with some girls.

"That will be £30.50." The Bartender

"There you go."

She gave me it on a tray and I took it over to where the girls were sat Rosalie was speachless when she saw me.

"Oh Uh Naaathhann Syyykesss."

"Heyy Rosalie."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your beautiful friend Tanya told me."

She gasped. "Tanya yo gave my name is some stranger."

"Some stranger some fucking stranger this is Nathan Sykes he is no stanger you tell us your dreams about us all the time..." Rosalie inturpted Roxy

"Oh please shut up I beg of you."

"It's only the truth."

"Please be quiet."

"No its quite funny actually."

Tanya's POV

This was getting quite funny I had drank my whole glass of wine and Rosalie was already on her second nearly finshed that.

Nathan and Rosalie was drinking a lot tonight.

I went to go and get a drink but Nathan stopped me.

"I will buy them. The same again?" Nathan asked.

We all said yes but Rosalie said she would have a large larger this time.

When he went and got the drinks I saw this boy looking at me he looked quite dodgy I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

Nathan came back with our drinks Rosalie had just finshed drinking her second large glass of wine.

"Rosalie you coming to the toilets?" I asked her.

"Yh Roxy you need to come with?"

"Yes I need to redo my makeup."

"Nathan can you wait here and look after our drinks."

"Yeah of course."

So we all went ot the toilets Rosalie went to the toilets and me and Roxy touched up on our makeup.

"Rosalie your really getting on with Nathan ent you." I said

"Yeah I really like him but who knows we could only ever just be mates or we might not see eachother after this."

"Oh please your gunna be more the mates after tonight it will be the perfect love story." Roxy said.

Rosalie came out of the toilets and perfected her makeup not that she needed to she was beautiful without makeup was really lucky she never got spots her skin is very healthy and she always looks stunning. Me on the other hand I have a spot breaking out on my forhead so I have a side fringe to cover it.

So when we got out of the toilets we saw Nathan sat there at the table on his phone. We walked over and he looked up as we sat down.

"Heyy Girlies." He said.

"Heyy Nathan." Rosalie said.

Rosalie's POV

"Sorry must out my phone away I was checking twitter."

"Oh thinking of that I must check mine actually."

I looked at my new followers OMG Nathan Sykes follows me.

"Heyy since when do you follow me on twitter." I asked.

"Umm whats your twitter name. I asked.

"MrsSykes17_tw." I said.

Nathans POV

OMG seriously I cant believe I am sat with the girl whos page I was looking at.

"Oh I followed you just before I came here."

"Aww thanks." She said.

She kissed my cheek and then kissed my lips I genlty pressed my lips against hers. About 2 minutes later we stopped kissing.

Roxy and Tanya was just looking at us with mouths wide open.

"What we just kissed." Rosalie said.

"You just kissed Nathan Sykes."

I looked at Rosalie then her drink she had finshed it.

"Another round of drinks?"

"Actually I was gunna go mum just texted me saying nans back in hospital." Tanya said.

"OMG is it that thing what she had last time." Rosalie said.

"I think so."

She got up and walked out.

"Babe I will be right back."

"Okay." I said.

I pecked her on the lips then she went after Tanya.

Rosalie's POV

Me and Roxy had juts caught up with Tanya.

"Tanya babe come here." I said while we had a group hug.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to upset you." She said.

"Dont worry about it."

"Do you want us to come with you."

"No its okay we proberly just be sat in a hospital corridor all night and morning."

"You sure you dont want us to come with you?"

"Yeah Im sure."

"Okay babe I will text or phone you as soon as I get up tommorow morning."

Tanya started walking home.

"Rosalie Im gunna go with her you know what she nearly did last time."

"Okay I will text or phone you when I get up tommorow... If I get up." Roxy started to laugh

I went back back to Nathan he was still sitting where I left him.

"Heyy babe everything okay?"Nathan asked.

"Yh Tanya's nan went back into hospital and Roxy went to make sure she was okay."

"Babe you wanna come and meet the Tom, Max, Jay and Siva?"

"Yeah I would love to." I said.

Nathan's POV

I walked over to where the boys were sat Rosalie had her drink in her hand and I had mine.

"Heyy guys this is Rosalie." I said.

"Heyy Rosalie." They all said.

We all sat down and started chatting.

"Do you know what the only reason I came night clubbing is because Nathan is 18 today otherwise I would still be at home watching Pretty Little Liars."

"Well Im glad you came out otherwise I would have never found the sexiest girl alive." I said while kissing Rosalie.

Rosalie opened her mouth and I explored her mouth her mouth taste of beer, I put my toungue along every single of her teeth.

I heard someone clear their throat it was Tom we stopped kissing and then I got some more drinks I got shots this time I got 30 of them it cost 100 pounds. we had 5 each and first to down our 5 would win £25 a fiver from each other person

"1...2...3...GO."

About 5 seconds later Rosalie was finished. Then Tom finshed, then Max finished, Then I finished after me Jay finshed then lastly Siva finished.

"How the Hell did you finished so quickly"

"Ahh its all about practise now I believe you all owe me a fiver."

They all got ther wallets out and I had made £25.

It was around 3am and we was all pissed off our heads. We decided to go back to their house I could barely walk Rosalie was in the floor the most sober was Siva I saw Siva pick up Rosalie and carry her.

Siva's POV

So Im now carrying Rosalie as she was on the floor and couldnt get back up Im cradling her as she had fallen asleep. Jay is proberly gunna have to carry Nathan in a minute as he is stumbling and yes I was right Nathan can not get back up and walk. So me and Jay are the most sober Max is proberly next then Tom then Nathan then Rosalie. Wow how can one little girl drink soo much.

When we got back we put Nathan and Rosalie in Nathan's bed and then Max and Tom in there own beds then me and Jay went to bed.

Jay's POV

All I remeber of last night was carrying Nathan home everything else is a blur. When I get downstairs Siva is in thr kitchen eating brekfast.

"What happened last night all I remember is carrying someone home." Siva said.

"All I remember is carrying Nathan home."

Its about 2pm so basically you cant call it brekfast more like an later lunch. I make some toast and thats all I eat.

Rosalie's POV

I woke up but not in my own room there was clothes on the floor everywhere the walls were a red and yellow. I turned around and met 2 lovely brown eyes. I jumped back in shock. My head was still hurting from a hangover.

"Nathan?" I asked.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Oh so you remeber my name."

"Of course I remeber the love of my life."

"Aww." He called me the love of his life.

"Rosalie will you be my girlfriend."

"Omg Of course I will but what about the fans."

"Fuck the fans."

He kissed me on the lips then picked me up and kissed me passiontly on the lips again.

"Do you have any spare clothes I could wear?"

"I could ask Max if Michelle has any clothes she has left around Im sure she wont mind you borrowing some clothes."

"Okay."

We walked downstairs and Siva and Jay was up they looked at me and then looked at Nathan he had his arm around me.

"Heyy." Nathan said.

"Heyy Nathan who is this lovely lady you have here."

"This is my girlfriend Rosalie."

"Awww." Siva said.

About 5 minutes later Max came down stairs.

"Wow Nathan you got a real babe didnt ya whats your name gawjus"

"My names Rosalie."

"Oh Max has Michelle left any clothes round here for Rosalie to wear." Nathan asked.

"No she took them all with her last time but she is coming round in about half an hour I can aks her to bring a spare outfit with her."

"Okay thankyou." I said.

About half an hour just like Max said Michelle arrived. she had brought me some black trackies a pink baggie top and some flat shoes. She was half a size bigger but it didnt matter. I went upstairs and got changed at the same time I checked my phone I had 3 messages form Tanya. I phoned her.

"Heyy how is you nan?"

"She's okay she should be able to come out of hospital either today ro tommorow where are you?"

"I am at The Wanted's house I stayed over last night."

"OMG really where did you sleep."

"I slept in Nathan's bed with him and this morning he asked me to be his girlfriend."

I heard someone call my name it was Nathan.

"Okay babe I gotta go I will speak to u soon."

"OKay byee." Tanya said then I hung up.

I walked down stairs and they all stared at me.

"What?"

"That really looks nice on you." Michelle said

"Aww Thanyou."

So I went and sat with Nathan he sat me on his lap and I snuggled into his chest. I love Nathan so much.

"Rosalie you want to come to the park for a bit." Nathan asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

When we got outside the house there was some fans when they saw us together hand in hand I assume they had got there phones and and started tweeting wooah Nathan's phone went crazy and so did mine.

"Babe how did they find out my twitter name?"

"I dont know but its all over twitter that we are dating."

"Should we both put up a tweet saying we are together?" I asked.

"Yes just tell them."

I tweeted 'Okay so you have all heard that mean and NathanTheWanted' are dating and its true.'

Wow some of these tweets were really supporting and others were just nasty. One person said they will hunt me down and kill me.

I gulped.

"Babe whats the matter?"

"Well some people are saying here are gunna hunt me down and kill me."

"Aww babe I promise no one will hurt you." He said while hugging me.

"Babe go and do some signings and pictures." I said.

"You sure its okay."

"Yh babe its fine."

He went and did some sighnings and pictures some of the girls wanted pictures with me and Nathan so we did that It was abit weird having pictures with people I didnt even know.

After pictures me and Nathan went to the park and we had a walk and chatted he wanted to know more about me.

"Well my I am an only child my mum had me when she was 14 nearly 15 I have never met my dad my mum left him as she told me he was not a nice man. Me and my mum are massive fans of The Wanted she buys me tickets your hoodies, tops, cds and everything. My mums current fiance Jack he loves me and mum and always spoils us taking us on holiday and everything."

"Okay well Im liking the fact you and your mum are massive fans of a The Wanted."

"Babe we gotta get back cause Im taking you out ot dinner tonight."

"Okay id it okay if we go to my house and you can also meet my mum and step dad to be well he's more like my dad."

"Yeah I would love to."

"Okay."

So we went back to The Wanted's house and I said bye.

"Michelle I will wash this oufit and give it back to you."

"No dont worry about it have it if you wan to it really suits you I never wear it anyway.!

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes of course I am." she said while she hugged me.

"Okay well Im off see you all soon hopefully."

"Okay." They all said.

I gave the driver my address and then about 45 minutes later we arrived at my house.

Nathan got out then he helped me out. We linked arms then I let myself in my house.

"Mum Jack?" I called.

"In the kitchen." Jack replied.

"Mum I want to introduce my new boyfriend to you."

"Do I know him."

"Mum you do its." I hesitated. "Its Nathan Sykes from The Wanted."

"Dont be silly."

"Nathan come in."

"Mum this is my boyfriend Nathan Sykes."

"Wow she wasnt lying its really you isnt it."

"Yep."

"Hi Im Samantha Rosalie's mum."

"And Im Jack Rosalie's Stepdad to be."

"Hi Im Nathan Sykes."

I was quite surprise because mum and Jack treated him like any of my other boyfriends.

"Mum Nathan is taking me out for dinner tonight is that okay."

"Yes thats fine."

"Okay thankyou."

So me and Nathan went upstairs it was about 6pm.

"Nathan casual or fancy."

"Fancy I have my suit in my bag."

"Oh thats what you have been carrying in that bag."

"Yes."

I opened the doors to my wardrobe and walked in.

"Wow your wardrobe is huge."

"I have 3 of these one in the other doors but the other door is my en suite bathroom."

"Oh cool."

Now where did my mum put that nice dress I had its a white dress with sparles around the boobs and it was quite tight around my torso then flared out just after my hips and reached just before my knees.

I quickly got changed then I found my white 9 inch heels and my white long cardigan.

"Is it okay?" I asked

"Wow you look amazing."

"Aww thankyou." I said and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

Nathan was dressed in a black suit he looked so sexy in it. His trousers were so tight on his cute little bum.

"Okay lets go."

He told the driver where we was going I had never heard of the place before. When we got there he got the table he booked and I had a lovely spaghetti Bolenaise. Nathan took one end of a peice of spaghetti and I took the other when our lips met in the middle I had butterfly's in my stomach.

We stayed at the restraunt till about 9 I loved this day and wouldn't mind it being my last I was with the boy I loved.

Nathan's POV

Rosalie went to the toilets and I paid for the bill it cost £155 and then when Rosalie got back we went to the car I opened the door for Rosalie and she got in then I got in. Luckuly no fans saw us tonight we was talking about Rosalie's family when all of a sudden the car flipped over.

I looked over to Rosalie her eyes were shut I could smell petrol burning and it was our car. I tried my best to get Rosalie out when I finally did she was still unconcious she had a massive cut on her head and scratches all over her. The worst thing was wasnt breathing and her pulse was weak...

To be continued x


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan's POV

I took Rosalie far away from the currently burning car it was late at night and the lorry that crashed into the car was currently on the phone to someone. About 5 minutes later I heard sirens Rosalie was still unconcious but her pulse was still very weak but there was one their.

I started doing CPR, it took another 10 minutes to get her heart beating a bit faster than what it was as she was breathing very lightly.

I got Rosalie's phone out of her pocket. I found the number I was looking for and I clicked the green button.

"Hello." I said I could tell my voice was shaky.

"Nathan?" The women replied

"Nathan whats the matter."

"There has been an accident me and Rosalie were involved in Rosalie is unconcious with a very weak pusle and heart beat."

"OMG is she going to be okay."

"I dont know yet we are still waiting for an ambulance."

"Meet us at the hospital she will be taken to Great Orchard Street hospital if anything changes I will phone you."

"Okay."

I hung up and an ambulance came over to us Rosalie was immediatly put on a stretcher and when I got in the ambulance she was having needles prodded into her and things like that It hurt me to see my Angel hurt.

I phoned the boys and told them and they told em they was on their way.

When we got to the hospital I followed where they was taking Rosalie.

"Sorry sir you cant come threw here." The nurse told me

"IM COMING THREW SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Sir I think you need to calm down you cannot come threw here."

I felt to 2 pairs of arms grab me and I heard Tom's voice

"Nathan Leave it!" Tom shouted.

"I cant she's my Angel my baby girl I cant loose her."

I turned around and bascially collapsed into Max's arms. Max took me to sit down Rosalie mum and Step dad to be Jack walked in.

"Nathan."

"Samantha."

She had tears running down her eyes I didnt like seeing her like this. I now realised how muh alike Samantha and Rosalie looked.

"Have you heard anything yet." She asked.

"No she had a pretty nasty cut on her head but no we havent heard anything."

"Im gunna go and see if they have any news."

I sat went and sat down. Max came back with a bottle of coke and a bottle of water. He threw the coke at me I caught it with ease. I drank about half the water screwed the lid back on and put it on the table next to me.

"Nathan Nathan Nathan." Samantha called.

"Samantha whats the matter."

"Its Rosalie she's in a coma and has a small chance of waking up."

"Can I see her."

"Yes of course you can."

I went into her room she had so many tubes in her I couldn't bear to see her like this.

Rosalie's POV

It was so dark. Where am I? Whats that excrutiating pain in my head? Why cant I move? So many questions I was thinking about the one main one was where is Nathan?

Why couldnt I see him?

I heard someone walk in the room. the foot steps were so delicate almost as if they didnt want to wake me but I want to wake up I want to beable to see where I am.

"Rosalie." OMG Its Nathan where is he I want to see him.

"If you can hear me I just wanna say please wake up I know you can pull threw this your my little fighter your my Angel your my Baby Girl Im your Guardian Angel."

Nathan's POV

I held her hand I swear I felt her hand twich. No of course not I must be imagening. No there it was again her hands moving.

Her eyes fluttered open and then suddenly her eyes shut again then *BEEEEP* *BEEEEEP* *BEEEEEEEP* Suddenly a team of Doctors and nurses came running in with all kinds of crazy equiment I was ushered out of the room. I fought and fouhgt as much as I could but Tom pulled me back.

"She moved her hands she opened her eyes but they shut again then her monitor went off!" I cried.

"Nathan calm down lets go and get something to eat."

"NO!"

"Nathan come on."

Tom basically dragged me out the ward we went to the cafe downstairs I just got a cup of coffee with a sanwhich. No matter how hot the coffee was and how much it burnt my throat I gulped down the coffee and then scoffed down my sandwhich. After that I went back up to the ward.

"Nathan She is stable and awake." Samantha told me.

"Can I see her?" I asked,

"Yes she has been asking for you."

I walked into her room.

"Rosalie. How are you feeling."

"Nathan Im good how about you."

"Babe I only care about you."

"Babe I love you."

"Hello Rosalie how are you feeling?" A doctor asked.

"Really good."

"If your heart rate keeps up you will be deicharged today."

"Okay thankyou."

"Babe I love you soo much." I said while kissing her.

"I love you to."

Rosalie fell back asleep and I went out of her room to talk to the boys.

"Thankyou boys for staying here with me."

We all had a group hug then Imust have fallen asleep because I was woken suddenly by a loud buzzing noise.

"Whats that noise."

"A hoover." Tom replied.

"Oh."

"What's the time?"

"3:45pm."

"Wow I slept for ages."

"Yes you did Rosalie is getting dicharged about 5. So you wanna go get soemthing to eat?"

"Yeh I pretty hungry actually."

Luckily none of the fans knew we were here so it was peaceful. I had a coffee and a bacon sandwhich. I sipped and my coffee this time it didnt burn my throat because I gave it time to cool down first. My sandwich was lovely and after I was finished I went to see my wonder girlfriend Rosalie.

When I went into her room she had no wires connected to her no needles it was just Rosalie. She had quite a few bruises and a bandage around her head. I hated seeing her hurt.

"Heyy babe you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah had a shower feeling lovely and refreshed"

"Thats good."

"Well as soon as we get back we can go to your house if you like and spend some time with your mum and step dad to be."

"Of course I would love that it would also give you a chance to get ti know them better." Rosalie said.

"Indeed it would." Ireplied while pulling her in for a kiss. Wekissed for about 2 minutes then we heard someone clear their throat it was Rosalie's mum.

"Sweetie were off now."

"Okay mum umm me and Nathan are gunna come round later if thats okay."

"Rosalie stay at Nathan's tonight it will be easier we dont wont you going everywhere just relax we could meet up soon though for a catch up."

"Okay if your sure."

"I am sure"

To Be Continued x


End file.
